Gracias, amiga
by Sligerer
Summary: raven está enamorada de robin, y quiere decírselo, pero a su mejor amiga, starfire, también le gusta, y raven no sabe qué hacer...... bueno, es mi primer robXrae. Leas, disfruten y manden reviews!


Weeeeeeenaaaaaaaaas! Aki les traigo otro fic. Esta vez es un robXrae, pero kiero dejar claro q esa pareja no me gusta, pero eso no kiere decir q no pueda escribir sobre ellos, no? Bueno, eso es too x ahora, espero q les guste.

**Gracias, amiga**

Tomé una decisión. Y aunque creo que debería estar feliz, no lo estoy del todo. Debo admitir que es genial, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero... aún así, me siento algo incómoda.

Se preguntarán de qué demonios les estoy hablando, y al tiro se los aclararé. Todo partió un día, el día en que acepté una nueva emoción, el día en que acepté que estaba enamorada...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amor. Eso era lo que sentía por él. Y tras la desaparición de Trigon, nuestros lazos se han fortalecido aún más. Y... lo amo. Cada vez que lo veo o pienso en él siento algo extraño en mi estómago... algo que recordaba haber sentido hace un tiempo, pero que ésa vez me causó gran dolor. Pero, ahora, sentía que todo podría ser distinto. Amor... lo amo. Lo puedo admitir, y pienso decírselo. Pues no quiero que pase algo y que él no lo sepa, debo decírselo... pero... ¿cómo? Será mejor que se lo diga ahora... son las seis de la tarde, y quiero decírselo cuanto antes...

-Raven... ¿estás ahí?- me preguntó Starfire desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, Star... ¿qué sucede?- digo esto último asomando media cara por la puerta.

-Quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante.

-¿Es muy importante? Quiero decir, ¿no puedes esperar?- No quiero ser mala ni nada por el estilo, pero tengo OTROS planes.

-No, no puede esperar.

-Está bien.- después de todo, es mi mejor amiga, será mejor que la escuche.

-Bien... es algo en privado, y no te lo quiero decir en el pasillo, así que...

-¿Vamos a tu habitación?

-No... pero al techo sí.

-Bien.- le dije, y ambas caminamos sin cambiar palabras ni miradas hacia el techo de la torre. Una vez que llegamos allí, nos sentamos a mirar la ciudad.- ¿Y?

-Bueno, verás... quisiera contarte un secreto, y pedirte consejo.

-Adelante.

-Bueno, es que, verás... me gusta Robin, y me siento confundida. Quisiera saber si tú me puedes ayudar.- ¿qué acaba de escuchar? ¿A Star le gustaba Robin, pero... entonces... es que... si a mí también me gusta él, eso significa, ¿competencia, pero, no... esto no debería ser así...-¿Qué te sucede, Raven? Te noto algo perturbada.- al decirme esto, salí de mi trance, para luego ponerme mi capucha. Tal vez así podría disimular mi estado emocional. Aunque tenía que controlarme, o si no, mis poderes...

-No es nada, Star... yo... yo tengo que ir a mi habitación.- le dije, parándome, con rumbo a mi pieza.

-Ah... nos vemos.-me dijo, parándose ella también.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama, a pensar... ¿Cómo era posible que la vida siempre me hiciera malas pasadas? ¿Y qué tal si a Robin le gusta Star? Pero, si yo le gustara, eso le dolería a Star, y no quiero que ella sufra... ¡no! ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?

Pasó el rato, y mis ojos, cansados, se comenzaron a cerrar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me volví a despertar a las nueve de la noche. Todo lo ocurrido antes me golpeaba la cabeza, y decidí subir al techo, para meditar mejor las cosas.

Al llegar, me quedé mirando la ciudad, que a esta hora, se veía hermosa.

-Linda vista, ¿no?- me preguntó detrás de mí. Yo sólo me limité a sonreír.

-Sí.- Atiné a decir. Ahí estaba, parado a mi lado, el ladrón de mi corazón.

-Emm... Raven, necesito decirte algo.- me puse nerviosa.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté.

-Verás... es que yo, o sea, es decir, tú...-comenzó a vacilar.- lo que sucede es que , bueno, verás...- ¿Por qué no lo dice de una buena vez?- Es decir...

-Esto no nos lleva a ningún lado, Robin.-le dije. Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

-Tienes razón. Mira, el punto es que tú... bueno, tú me gustas, Raven, y... mucho.- ¿Qué acababa de decir?- Y... bueno, me gustaría que fuésemos más que amigos... tú, ¿qué piensas?

Mi primer impulso fue besarlo y decirle que sí, pero, luego... vino una imagen a mi cabeza, la de Star... mi mejor amiga, yo... no podía hacerle esto... Creo que será mejor que primero hable con ella.

-Robin, yo... tengo que pensarlo.-y sin más, me di la vuelta, con rumbo a la pieza de mi amiga.

Al llegar, toqué la puerta.

-¿Sí?- dijo Star, asomándose.

-Star, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Claro, pasa.- dijo, haciéndose a un lado.-¿Qué ocurre?

-Verás... lo que sucede es que a mí también me gusta Robin, y él me acaba de decir que yo... le gusto. Pero...

-¿Y soy tu mamá, que me vienes a pedir permiso?- me interrumpió.

-No... pero, a ti también te gusta él, y...

-Mira, Raven. Yo ya sabía que a ti te gustaba él. Y Robin, no hace mucho, vino a hablar conmigo, para pedirme ayuda, porque te quería decir lo que sentía por ti, pero no sabía cómo.

-Espera... ¿tú lo ayudaste a que se me declarara?

-Sí.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Raven, soy tu amiga, y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.-me dijo, seriamente.- Tú vida ha sido muy dura para ti... has sufrido mucho en el pasado, y esas heridas pesan sobre tu corazón. Pero ahora, la vida te está recompensando, y te está entregando lo mejor del mundo, el amor, el que seas correspondida- dijo esto último con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.- Debes ir a decirle que sí.

-Pero, y tú...

-Yo no he sufrido tanto como tú. Yo estaré bien. Tal vez me ponga algo celosa, pero es inevitable. Pero ya verás que con el tiempo se me va a pasar. Y también podrías pensar que me molestaré contigo. Pero eso lo haré sólo si le dices que no. Es tu oportunidad de ser feliz, Raven. Y como tu amiga, tengo el deber que no la desperdicies. Porque si lo haces, no reconocerás la felicidad aunque te golpee en la cara. Ahora, tienes que ir a decirle que sí.- me dijo. En ese momento, la abracé, mientras unas pocas lágrimas me corrían por la cara. ¡No pude haber pedido una amiga mejor!

-Gracias...-le susurré.

-Ahora, tienes que ir a decirle que sí.-me recordó una vez que dejamos de abrazarnos, y mientras me secaba las lágrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos.

-Sí...- asentí, y sin más, fui a ver al joven maravilla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, eso fue lo que pasó. Ahora Robin y yo somos novios. Pero puedo notar que Star está triste, ya no sonríe tanto como antes. Ha perdido brillo. Puedo notar que a veces, nos mira con nostalgia, y es por eso que cuando ella está cerca, me alejo un poco de mi querido petirrojo. Yo la entiendo, pero aún así me siento algo incómoda. Ella no me ha dicho nada, no se ha quejado, ni nada... pareciera como que no le importa, aunque yo sé que sí le importa...

Sólo espero que ella esté bien, y que mi decisión haya sido la correcta...

**FIN**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bueno, eso es todo, y espero q les haya gustado. Muy pronto voy a publicar otro fic, y espero q les guste n.n

Bueno, reitero q esta pareja no me gusta, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda escribir sobre ellos... aunq prefiero la pareja raeXcb

Bueno, no los molesto más. Eso es todo, y sin más, se despide,

Sligerer

"_Todo tiempo pasado, fue anterior"_


End file.
